Vibratory separators are used to separate solid particulates of different sizes and/or to separate solid particulate from fluids. Vibratory separators may be used in the oil and gas industry, in which they are often referred to as shale shakers. Shale shakers or vibratory separators are used to remove cuttings and other solid particulates from drilling mud returned from a wellbore. A shale shaker is a vibrating sieve-like table upon which returning used drilling mud is deposited and through which substantially cleaner drilling mud emerges. The shale shaker may be an angled table with a generally perforated filter screen bottom. Returning drilling mud is deposited at one end of the shale shaker. As the drilling mud travels toward the opposite end, the fluid falls through the perforations to a reservoir below, thereby leaving the solid particulate material behind.
Vibratory separators may also be used in the food industry, cleaning industry, waste water treatment, and others. In general, the size of a shaker screen may be pre-determined by the size of the shaker basket which is generally determined by the size of the shaker footprint. It may be desirable to maximize the amount of fluid capacity that a shaker has (i.e., the number of gallons/minute of drilling fluid/mud that a shaker can process). The higher fluid capacity a shaker has, the fewer shakers and screens may be used to maintain drilling operations. Because the size of the screen is often pre-determined, the screening area of a two dimensional pre-tensioned screen is generally also pre-determined. For example, the maximum screen area for a 2 foot by 4 foot screen is 8 square feet. In addition, the wire mesh is bonded to the screen frame so that the area of the screen where the wire mesh is bonded becomes blocked off and the effective open or non-blanked screen area is less than 8 square feet, using the example above. The wire mesh may also decrease the non-blanked area so that the effective screening area of the 8 square foot screen may be reduced by more than 50%. Despite many valuable contributions from the art, it would be beneficial to develop systems and methods that efficiently process fluids, including oil-based return drilling fluids.